legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth I's Golden Ship
Elizabeth I's Golden Ship is the seventh episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the fifth episode to complete production and the 33rd to air. One partner from each team had an "Aztec footboard". When Kirk said go, the first partner of each team paddled across the moat. Once across, they climbed out onto the other side. That was the signal for the second partner to pull the footboard back to the other side, jump on, grab the rope, swing the footboard into the water, and pull themselves across the Moat. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to hit the gong. Long ago, a beautiful princess was born, but her father, the king, was very disappointed. He didn't think a girl could be strong enough to rule a country and protect it from foreign invaders. That princess grew up to be Queen Elizabeth I of England and proved him wrong. In the 1500s, while Elizabeth was queen, Spain was the richest and strongest country in the world. The only country that challenged Spain's power was England. The king of Spain hated Queen Elizabeth and thought he could defeat her, so he gathered all his warships and sent them north to attack. Elizabeth made Sir Francis Drake her royal admiral and sent him and her tiny navy out to defend her kingdom. Even though the English were outnumbered, they whipped the Spanish navy. Elizabeth welcomed her navy home and gave Sir Francis Drake a small, golden ship has a present of thanks. The Purple Parrots are 13-year-old Mike, who plays baseball (bats 0.396), but never got any home runs, and 12-year-old Andrea, who wants to play for the Olympic basketball team. The Red Jaguars are 13-year-old Joe Carlosi, who plays junior varsity football, and 14-year-old Gaby, who plays the piano. Assemble the Fleet (Dragon Tunnel) Each "ocean wave" had a ship in each trough. When Kirk said "go", one player from each team pulled himself over the wave to the first trough, attached the ship to his helmet, went on to the next one, stuck that to his helmet, and made his way through the wave. Then he turned around and repeated the process (the ships were replaced by spotters). The first player that made his way back with six ships on his helmet, or the player with the most ships after sixty seconds, won. Mike had six ships on his helmet - but was not back yet - when time elapsed, while Joe only had four. Tower of London (Peanut Shaft) At the base of the "tower" were three wigs, and at the top there were four heads. (This ended up being an error on the crew; there were supposed to be four wigs in each shaft, making the ending of this game rather anticlimactic.) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team grabbed a wig, climbed to the top of the tower, and placed the wig on one of the heads. Then, she climbed back down and grabbed another. The first player to get four wigs on the heads atop the tower at the end of one minute won. Obviously, no team won; Gaby and Andrea tied at three apiece. St. George's Cross (Bungee Soap Line) One player from each team started with a piece of St. George's Cross on his head. When Kirk said "go", both partners pulled themselves to the center. When they got there, they passed the piece from one player's head to the other. Then they both slid back to their starting points. The first partner grabbed another piece of the flag while the second partner placed his piece in the correct upright position on a velcro board. Then the teams pulled themselves to the center and repeated the process. The first team with a completed St. George's Cross - or the team with the most complete and accurate flag after one minute - won. The Purple Parrots only placed one piece on the board, and it was discounted due to the fact that the flag side was not facing outward. The Red Jaguars placed four pieces on the board. Despite the fact that only one piece was placed properly, it was still enough to win the game and the full pendant, sending the Red Jaguars to Olmec's Temple in search of the golden ship with 1½ Pendants. Joe's strategy of using the direct path to the golden ship was marred by an encounter with the first Temple Guard, forcing him to take the high road; after a little bit of difficulty climbing the wall to the door, he was removed in the Heart Room with 2:16 to go. Gaby moved at a similar pace, completely unaware of the location of the other half of her pendant, as it was common in the first season for it to be difficult to see during the Temple Run; as a result, she was captured in the Room of the Golden Idols with 1:29 remaining. Elizabeth I's Golden Ship Part 1 Elizabeth I's Golden Ship Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout II Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom of the Shaft Category:Red/Orange/Purple/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Purple Parrots Category:Red Jaguars Category:1½ Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Captured by the Guards Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center Category:Over One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered